Just Stay This Little
by Persephone Lemonade
Summary: "I want her to stay this little forever," Quinn mumbles. "Me, too," Puck says.


**Just Stay This Little**

He hears the tiny whimpers through the baby monitor, his eyes snapping open because of them. He briefly thinks back to a time when he could practically sleep through earthquakes and quietly chuckles when he realizes that was so long ago.

He turns over to see that Quinn is still fast asleep and he isn't surprised considering the day she's had. He drops a kiss to her cheek before crawling out of bed and making his way out of their bedroom and over to the baby's room. He quietly walks in to see their baby girl wiggling about in her crib, tears rolling down her chubby baby cheeks. He walks over to the seven-month old, picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"What's the matter, B?" he murmurs, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. He rubs her back as the little girl snuggles her face into his neck, calming down when she realizes it's her father.

Puck walks over to the rocking chair Quinn had insisted they got back when she was pregnant, which had proven to be a good investment, considering Beth seemed to like the rocking. He takes a seat, leaning back and letting Beth sit on his lap wrapping both arms around her. "You just wanted an excuse for daddy to pick you up, didn't you?" he asks, sticking his tongue out at her.

Beth looks up at him, as if considering his question before breaking out into a fit of giggles. She brings her little hands in front of her, clapping as she continued to laugh and laugh.

Puck chuckles. "Yup, you're definitely your mom's daughter. You know exactly what to do to get what you want," he says, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Just my daughter?" comes Quinn's voice from the doorway. She had woken up when she had felt the shift in the bed and heard him talking to Beth through the baby monitor before getting up. "I believe you happen to be a master at that technique," she says stepping into the room.

Both Beth and Puck turn to look at her at the sound of her voice, their matching smiles widening at the sight of her. "I don't use it as often as you do, babe, and you know it," he says with a smirk as Quinn walks over to him. "And why aren't you sleeping?"

"My favorite people were having a slumber party without me," she says taking a seat on the footrest in front of the rocking chair. Beth claps and squeals, giggling happily.

"Someone's excited to see you," Puck chuckles, turning Beth to face Quinn.

Beth reaches out to her, wiggling her little fingers as if to ask to be picked up. Quinn smiles and extends her arms to pull her daughter into them. "What are you doing awake at two in the morning, missy?" she asks, dropping a kiss to her cheek. "It's way passed your bedtime."

"She wanted mama and daddy cuddles," Puck says.

"Well, she could have all the cuddles she wants," she says snuggling Beth in her arms and nuzzling the little girl's neck, causing her to giggle.

"And she doesn't even have to work for them," Puck pouts, leaning forward to kiss Beth's cheek.

"It's because she's special, babe. You aren't," she tells him with a small smirk.

"Gee, thanks," he says dryly, rolling his eyes. Beth turns her body, using the now smaller distance to crawl into Puck's lap, snuggling into his chest. "And now she's sleepy. Interrupting our sleep for fifteen minutes just to get snuggles. Definitely your daughter," he says leaning back so he could rock her to sleep.

"Stop whining," Quinn says rolling her eyes.

Puck just sticks his tongue out at her before beginning to rock the chair to get back to sleep. It doesn't take long, Beth's quiet snores filling the room a few moments later. "And... she's out," Puck says looking down at Beth's closed eyes.

"I want her to stay this little forever," Quinn mumbles.

"Me, too," Puck says. He carefully gets up and walks over to the crib. "Love you, B-Rex," he whispers, dropping a kiss to her temple.

"Love you, ladybug," Quinn says, kissing her daughter's cheek.

Puck places her down in the crib, tucking her in before reaching for Quinn's hand and kissing the back of it. "Thank you," he whispers.

"For?" she asks.

"Her," Puck says looking down at Beth's sleeping form.


End file.
